The present invention relates to a wire-winding box capable of unidirectionally winding a wire and, more particularly, to a unidirectional wire-winding box, which can apply to various kinds of communication apparatuses and be used for pulling a communication wire of required length and automatically winding the wire so that disorder and entanglement of wire can be avoided.
Appropriate communication wires need to be accommodated to achieve electrical connection when using communications apparatuses such as computers, modems, telephones, or facsimile apparatuses. To avoid entanglement of wire due to a too-long length of external wire or inconvenience of use due to a too-short length of external wire, several kinds of wire-winding boxes applicable to various kinds of communications apparatuses have been proposed. As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional wire-winding box comprises a box body 10a, a communication wire 11a, and a winding disk (not shown) and a scroll spring (not shown) disposed in the box body 10a. Plugs 12a and 13a at two ends of the communication wire 11a can thus be plugged into sockets of relevant communication apparatuses for communication of information.
A communication wire may show a tight state due to resiliency of the scroll spring when it is pulled out from a conventional wire-winding box so that a proper length of the communication wire cannot be kept outside, resulting in much trouble in use for a user. To resolve this problem, in some wire-winding boxes, a swing sheet capable of resiliently swinging is utilized, and gaps and locking grooves disposed at the periphery of a rotating disk are matched, thereby accomplishing winding or locating function.
However, in the above prior art wire-winding box, when the plugs at two ends of the communication wire are pulled out and plugged into sockets of relevant communication apparatuses, the box body is situated at the midway of the communication wire. If the communication wire is hung in the air at this time, the box body will depress the communication wire, hence pulling downwards the communication apparatuses connected at two ends of the communication wire. Improper tension will be generated between the communication wire and the communication equipments, thus resulting in damage of the communication wire, the plugs, and the sockets. Moreover, the communication apparatuses may even be moved to fall off to the ground.
Accordingly, the above prior art wire-winding box has inconvenience and drawbacks in practical use. The present invention aims to resolve the problems.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a unidirectional wire-winding box, wherein one end of a communication wire thereof can be pulled out directly from the wire-winding box, and the other end of the communication wire can be fixed by locating parts and thus cannot be pulled out from the wire-winding box, thus forming a wire-winding box capable of unidirectionally winding the wire. Because two ends of the communication wire cannot be pulled out simultaneously, when plugs connected at two ends of the communication wire are plugged into sockets of relevant communication apparatuses, the box body will abut on one plug. That is, the box body will be situated near one communication apparatus. Thereby, even if the communication wire is hung in the air, the communication wire will not be depressed and sway, and the communication apparatuses connected at two ends of the communication wire will not be pulled downwards to generate improper tension between the communication wire and the communication apparatuses. Therefore, damage of the communication wire, the plugs, and the sockets can be avoided, and the situation that the communication apparatuses fall off to the ground can be prevented.
To achieve the above object, the present invention provides a unidirectional wire-winding box, which comprises a box body, a wire-winding disk, a communication wire, and a scroll spring. The box body has a receiving room disposed therein. The box body has a first wire hole and a second wire hole on the sidewall thereof. The wire-winding disk has a disk body with a hollow wire-winding shaft disposed thereon. The wire-winding shaft has a wire groove thereon. The wire-winding disk is pivotally disposed in the receiving room of the box body.
The communication wire is wound around the wire-winding shaft of the wire-winding disk. One end of the communication wire protrudes out from the first wire hole of the box body, and the other end thereof penetrates into the wire-winding shaft from the wire groove and protrudes out from the second wire hole of the box body. The wire groove of the wire-winding shaft has two locating parts disposed therein to fix the communication wire. The scroll spring is connected between the box body and the wire-winding disk. A wire-winding box capable of unidirectionally winding a wire is thus formed.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawings, in which: